This invention relates to an injection timing control device for distributor-type fuel injection pumps, and more particularly to an injection timing control device which is applied to an internal combustion engine of the type adapted to burn up noxious particles contained in the exhaust gases.
An internal combustion engine, a diesel engine in particular, is generally provided with a filter in its exhaust system, to trap or collect noxious fine particles in the exhaust gases for purging the exhaust gases from the engine. The particles trapped in the filter are burnt up so as to regenerate the filter.
One of such devices for burning up the exhaust gas particles has been proposed by Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 58-108222, which comprises a filter arranged in the exhaust passage of the engine for trapping fine particles in the exhaust gases, a burner composed of a fuel injection nozzle, a heater and an ignition plug arranged in the exhaust passage at a location upstream of the filter for burning up the exhaust gas particles, and an exclusive fuel tank and an exclusive pressure pump connected to the fuel injection nozzle. However, this proposed device thus has a large number of component parts and is therefore heavy in weight as well as high in the manufacturing cost.